Tyrannosaurus rex (Jurassic Park)
"We have a ''T. rex."'' - John Hammond Roberta (nicknamed Rexy by fans) is a female Tyrannosaurus rex and an anti-hero in the 1993 science fiction film Jurassic Park based on the 1990 novel of the same name by Michael Crichton and a minor protagonist in Jurassic World. She is also an antagonist in Telltale Games' Jurassic Park: The Game which takes place between and after the first film. She is the movie version of Rexy from the original novel. History Creation Roberta was born in late 1989 or early 1990 inside the InGen Compound of Isla Sorna, an island off the coast of Costa Rica. She spent a few months of her life inside the laboratory being taken by its workers before being sent to Isla Nublar to live as an attraction in the Tyrannosaur Paddock, an enclosure located at InGen's Jurassic Park. According to Isla Nublar's map of JurassicWorld.com, her paddock was designed to house a juvenile of her species with her. However, it is unknown if a junevile Tyrannosaurus was ever transported to the Tyrannosaur Paddock. ''Jurassic Park'' (movie) Paleontologist Alan Grant, paleobotanist Ellie Sattler, mathematician/chaost theorist Ian Malcolm (or a "chaotician" as he calls himself), lawyer Donald Gennaro, and John Hammond's grandchildren; Tim and Lex Murphy take a tour of the park on Ford Explorer XLT tour vehicles, where they head to the Tyrannosaur Paddock, but Roberta refuses to reveal herself. Jurassic Park's chief engineer Ray Arnold attempts to lure her to the paddock's fence by releasing a goat for her to eat. However, she still refuses to show herself. That night, after the group visit a sick Triceratops in the Triceratops Paddock, the tour is cut short due to a pacific hurricane approaching Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, the park's lead programmer Dennis Nedry, having been bribed by Hammond's corporate rival Lewis Dogson, shuts down the park's security system to steal dinosaur embryos in storage room, causing the power to go out and the tour vehicles to stop in front of the paddock's electrified fence. At this point, Roberta revealed herself to the visitors by eating the abandonned goat left by the fence as bait. A startled Gennaro runs into the paddock's bathroom to hide. Roberta starts moving the disabled fencing and ripping the fencing apart with her teeth: she breaks out of her pen before roaring. Her attention is aroused by a flashlight in front of the Explorer, so she walks right to the front door, but Tim closes the door in front of her. After roaring loudly and failing to get at Tim and Lex via the skylight, Roberta flips the SUV over and manages to savage the undercarriage whilst crushing it under he massive foot, but Grant distracts her with a flare. Roberta chases after Malcolm as he flees toward the paddock's bathroom, where her head comes crashing via the door, injuring him. The destruction of the hut reveals the startled Gennaro before Roberta proceeds to eat the lawyer while Grant rescues the kids inside the crushed vehicle. Grant manages to get Lex out of the car, but the T. rex returns and pushes the car over the cliff while Tim was still inside it, and pushes Grant and Lex off the edge with the vehicle, but the three survived and slept in a tree for the night after Tim got out of the vehicle. Later, Ellie and Jurassic Park game warden Robert Muldoon, following orders from Hammond, investigate the whereabouts of the survivors in the Tyrannosaur Paddock. However, they haven't found Grant or the Murphy children, but Malcolm buried in the wreckage of the paddock's bathroom. They put Malcolm in their jeep before he hears Roberta's footsteps. Roberta suddenly appears and starts chasing them. However, after a very long chase, she fails in catching the trio, so she goes somewhere else, letting them go ahead to the Visitor Center. Later, the next day, Grant, Tim and Lex find themselves at an enclosure, which so happens to be the Gallimimus Encloure. They witness a herd of Gallimimus stampeding from a predator before hiding behind a fallen log. Suddenly, the predator, who turns out to be Roberta, appears, crashing through the nearby bushes. The Tyrannosaur manages to stumble a Gallimimus, and then Roberta shakes the dinosaur to death. She started to feast on the carcass. Later that day, in the Visitor Center, Roberta apparently came through the hole in the wall. When the last member of the Velociraptor pack led by the alpha-female, dubbed "The Big One", tries to attack the humans, Roberta seizes the Raptor from mid-air and crushes the Raptor in her jaws. As the humans flee, the Big One, getting revenge on the T. rex for killing the raptor, jumps on the predator. The raptor starts to give Roberta several scars until Roberta grabs her and throws her against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton. A sign that says "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" falls into the ground as she roars in victory. ''Jurassic World'' Roberta became part of an attraction in the park Jurassic World called the T. rex Kingdom. She is first seen when Larry opens the gate, and Roberta comes out. Claire leads her to the Indominus rex, and the two battle each other. She, at first, gains the upper hand, but the Indominus quickly overpowers her. She is then about to rip her neck open, but Blue quickly sprints to the screen, scratching and biting her back. This allows Roberta to get back up and battle the Indominus, and smashes her into several buildings. She then headbutts her near Jurassic World Lagoon, where the overgrown Mosasaurus, Mosy, resides. After the battle, Roberta and Blue roar at the I. rex. The I. rex roars back, but she is grabbed by Mosy, who drags her into the bottom of the lagoon and kills her there, thus saving the park. Roberta then thanks Blue through snorts for saving her life, and walks off. Blue follows. At the end of the film, Roberta stomps onto the helicopter base, and roars. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Victims #A goat #Donald Gennaro #A Gallimimus #''Velociraptor'' Subordinate #2 #The Big One Gallery Images Videos Jurassic Park (4 10) Movie CLIP - Tyrannosaurus Rex (1993) HD Jurassic Park (6 10) Movie CLIP - They're Flocking This Way! (1993) HD Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth (1993) HD Trivia *In the first film, Roberta's roars were a combination of alligator, dog, elephant, penguin, and tiger sounds. *In Jurassic World, her roars are the same as Tyrannosaur Buck's roar in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. This is probably do to the filmmakers possibly wanting Roberta to sound older, since she lived from the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. *She was nicknamed "Roberta" in Phil Tippett's storyboards for the first film. Navigation Category:Jurassic Park monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptilian monsters Category:Animal monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Predators Category:Females Category:Man-Eaters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Hero monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Mute Category:Neutral monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Famous Monsters